conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Lāngārāndot/Dictionary
Refer to Lāngārāndot for grammar rules. This is written in Porvojy dialect. Refer to Lāngārāndot Phonology and Orthography for conversion to Sadu. Nouns Feminine Nouns amount - oduntšna anger - otjonotynō area - okjopasna attack - opyrana aunt - otšjona bag - ogabadnō blouse - ofānsana book - oljyna breast - opakjukna chemistry (concept, study, romantic) - okjāmtšatna clothes - ohopana code - ocodenō company (friends, people) - okatšazna completedness - ocompletena cousin (female) - opromana creator (female) - oguana dance (party, number, type) - odiscotecānō daughter - ofalona day - otšjana diagram - odagramagona disappointment - odazadona dog (female) - osobakanō education - oladhukatna flag, bandanna - obandarana fox (female) - oljutāmāna friend (female) - oamigona gender - omāskfāmna grandmother - oavona group - ogrupunō girl - ovatānjana headline - oljubavna history - ohašatomnō identification - ojkolnjymana income, revenue - oavaškopnō language - olāngāna length - olangojnō letter (of an alphabet) - oletrana mother - opajna method - ojukdana name - onomna news - obordna newspaper'' ''- oydnō niece - ohalkana night - onojtna number - onumryna paper (report, research, written work) - opapernō paper (material, sheet), page (number) - opacnō part - ojosana people - opasotōsna person - opasotna picture, photograph - ojustkopnō piece - ojosana place'' - ojadglana'' point (idea) - ofanoxna position - oposojna princess - okjalatnjana pressure, stress, tension (emotional or physical) - oprasnajna print (written) - osahytna profile (online) - ogsanō program - oprogramna queen - okjalatna question - okustanona reality - orealidadenō scene (situation, area, of a production) - oaratnō school - onumanō sentence - osentencenō shirt - okamasnō shorts - opatana sign (readable) - osinalnō sister - ofājna skirt - osajanō state - ostarnō stone - oguratnō story (fictional book) - omjutunō student (female) - ohjalna substance (idea) - olkjatšranō substance (physical) - oastubstanzna sun - olona support - oputyna swan (female) - osoana sweater, sweatshirt - okamasjokjahagnō telephone number - oaljalona thing - oljudjana time - otāmpōna tree - oljāntšōvnō truth - overdadena t-shirt - otišōrtnō water - ojagvatnō week - ovoknō wife - omārdona woman - ovatna work - otrabaljana world - omondonō year - olanyna Masculine Nouns advertisement - uadvertisementenō accounting - ulkuntynō address - uanoannō algebra - ualgabrana angle - udhyjxōjkna apartment - ukazajušakrna appearance - uapartšna arm - umaornō back (body part) - ulatanna birth - upolkajanynō body - ubodhatnō boy - uvatānjana brother - ufājna butt - uasjanō calf (body part) - ugalfatna castle - ukazagrāna category - ukamanna chest - upakjukna city - usadadna coherence - unajašastna color - ukornō company (business) - ucompānhjana country - ujadna cousin (male, general) - upromana creator (male, general) - uguana death - ukapatna dress - udrasnō dog (male, general) - usobakanō ear - ukoptšjana elbow - ukymtovālna end, ending - umaznō example - unanhutna eye - uljynakana family - ufamajana father - upajna foot - upana forehead - ucabesasana fox (male, general) - uljutāmāna friend (male, general) - uamigona government - uhaltusnō grandfather - uavona grape - urušosjuxalna gym (physical education, structure, area, room) - ujyvaltzna hair - ucabelonō hand - umaonō head - ucabesana health - uhālxnō hip - ujukynō home - ukazajna house - ukazana husband - umārdona information - ugohotnō jaw - ugatunō jealousy - ualfadōtšna jeans - utafajudenimna knee - ukymparna leg - uparna life - uvidanō magazine - urādhona mail - umakalna man - uvatna mansion - ukazagrānna money - udannō morning - umanjana mouth - umytna neck - utšugatnō nephew - uhalkana nose - ubokanō pants - utafana paragraph - upārāgrāfna pencil - upaltzāna point (physical) - upuntona prime minister - uprimona print (computer) - ukōlratnō room - ukunopna sauna - usaona section -'' usadvabnō'' shoulder - udaltna sign (with hands) - ubusona signature - usignaturana situation - usituasaona sock - umkabnahnō son - ufalona sport - usportna sports coat - uvyadstšarna student (male) - uhjalna style - ustylena suit - uhyjšadna swan (male, general) - usoana sweatpants - utafajukjahagna sympathy - usodadōsnō system - usystāmnō table - utušanō tank top, wifebeater - uklopranō teenager - ukopolana terrorist - utarotna thigh - utšrajanō tongue - ubojsna tooth - udantšana torso - ukōpgašnō tuxedo - uhyjšadana uncle - utšjona unicorn - unicornō uniform - unaformnō unit - uunitnō unity - ujunkuna vest - ukōlātana waist - unyhakna writing - uvutōnāna Proper Nouns These are always regarded as masculine but left plain, and case genders corresponding with "nō" are to be used, except for nominative, which is left plain. The adjective is identical to the noun. Language names, when it is the majority language of the country it is primarily spoken in (i.e. Finnish, Swedish, Macedonian), are formed by adding "Lāngā" as a prefix to the country name (i.e. Lāngāfransat, Lāngātysk). Languages that are not the majority language of the country it is primarily spoken in, such as Hindi, Sami, Romani, are always made with the "Lāngā" prefix and the name of the language in English (i.e. Lāngāhindi, Lāngāsami, Lāngāromani). Ethnicities are written the same way, but the prefix is "Pasot" (Pasotsuom, Pasotmakādonsk, Pasotkosovar) August - Agvast Albania - Štjip America - Amerika Argentina - Arcentšin Bosnia - Bosni Brazil - Brasiw Canada - Kanada China - Tšjan Croatia - Hārvātsk December - Dasramb Denmark - Dansōk Europe - Kbarat Estonia - Jeesti Finland - Suom/Syom ''(Sadu) France - ''Fransat Germany - Tysk February - Fobrō India - India Italy - Italia January - Janut Japan - Capona June - Jyto July - Jylo Korea - Hanjulbāj (ROK), Hanjulnord (DPRK) Latvia - Latvenš Lithuania - Litvanš (Former Yugoslav Republic of) Macedonia - (Korepybjojugoslāvjo)Makādonsk March - Marso May - Māj Mexico - Mešik Netherlands - Knedherlanden Norway - Norsk November - Novramb October - Otramb Portugal - Portugjali Romania - Latnōšjā Russia - Rosja September - Satramb Spain - Spanja Sweden - Svansk United Kingdom - Irengvalzsco (colloquially Engla) Numbers and Ordinals zero - šero one - nō two - na three - xa four - ba five - da six - ty seven - tša eight - lo nine - ju ten - nōšero eleven - nōnō twelve - nōna thirteen - nōxa fourteen - nōba fifteen - nōda sixteen - nōty seventeen - nōtša eighteen - nōlo nineteen - nōju twenty - našero one-half - nōdufadna one-quarter - nōdufadba eight-seventeenths - lodufadnōtša 1.314 - nōdotxanōba negative one - nō negat -1.314 - nōdotxanōba negat Interjections, Expressions, and Greetings Goodbye - Saluta Good morning - Kumanajajubatana Good day - Koavalānjobatana Good evening - Oterejotyvatana (very archaic) Hello - Tere Hi - Haj, Te, Jo, Jyj, Hei How are you? - Komo vuju/vumon orōna/urōna/orōsna/urōsna? Please - marjy Thank you - tak You are welcome - zbazba Welcome - pola What's up? - Za? Pronouns Feminine personal pronouns I - okynna you - orōna she, it (feminine objects) - ovana we - okynōsna you (plural) - orōsna them (female) - ovasna Masculine personal pronouns I - ukynna you - urōna he, it (masculine and general objects) - uvana we - ukynōsna you (plural) - urōsna them (male and general) - uvasna Interrogative pronouns what - ma who - ut when - nja where - ljo why - nkav how - komo Relative pronouns what - kjō who - kjō when - kjō where - kjō why - kjō how - kjō Feminine reflexive pronouns myself - okynlā yourself - orōlā herself, itself (feminine objects) - ovalā ourselves - okynōslā yourselves - orōslā themselves (female) - ovaslā Masculine reflexive pronouns myself - ukynlā yourself - urōlā himself, itself (masculine and general objects) - uvalā ourselves - ukynōslā yourselves - urōslā themselves (male and general) - uvaslā Reciprocal pronouns each other, one another (referring to 1st person) - ukynōsvā (referring to 2nd person) - urōsvā (referring to 3rd person) - uvasvā Verbs -a verbs there is (like Portuguese "haver") - hava to be able - posa to be able (emotionally, physically) - tšyka to cause - koza to clarrify, to support a fact - verdadea to define - defina to do - faza to finish - akaba to go - a'' to give - ''foda to have - vasa to investigate - hugartama to kill - mata to like - guvara to live - haxna to make - faza to present, to show - apartša to receive - receba to share - šara to shine - šuga to sing - canta to sleep - brāxa to speak - fala to take - ālava to try - tenta to understand - kompra to use - usa to wish - lvaga to work - trabalja -o verbs to ask a question - roko to be (like Spanish/Portuguese "estar") - to to classify - galfado to die - pako to earn - hovro to eat - kumo to happen - akontaso to help - yfōdo to love - goromo to read - valduzo to say - disio to see, to view - vo to sign (with hands) - buso to touch - sanjo -u verbs to be (like Spanish/Portuguese "ser") - vu to buy - kompru to continue - continu to dance - mohu to discover - daskybu to enjoy - njetšu to explore - ljamzōku to feel - sentu to hide - vāparanu to jump - tadōvu to learn, to study - lu to print - sahynu to put - tšoru to request, to ask for something, to panhandle, to beg - pu to spell - skoplu to sign (a paper) - signatu to sit - madu Conjunctions also, and - ga because - nkavat but - nkat for, so, in order to (before verbs) - dak For example... - Prax,... Once... - Noutš,... or - o'' Therefore... - ''Xab,... than - dako until (a time) - āta with - gom Adjectives and Adverbs after - dapus bad - mal big - oa ''(this is one of five adjectives that does not require the adjective prefix) black, dark (in color) - ''preto blue - zul bulky - kjahag clear - claro confined - šakr cute - kut different - kata every, all - tudo female, feminine - fām few - hyna ''(this is one of five adjectives that does not require the adjective prefix) giant, huge - ''grān good - bata green - zvra grey - prblank individual, single, only - single in-law - kyt ''(this is one of five adjectives that does not require the adjective prefix) last - ''sobr male, masculine - māsk many, much, very - man ''(this is one of five adjectives that does not require the adjective prefix) married - ''mārdo middle - medio necessary - preciso negative - negat not - no old - plak orange - bovra other - trono pink - boblank purple - zbodh red - bodh small - nja ''(this is one of five adjectives that does not require the adjective prefix) smart - ''smart turquoise - zuzvra white, light (in color) - blank yellow - vra Category:Lexicon Category:Lāngārāndot